Sonic youth
by Glassplant
Summary: What! Sonic's been turned into a baby! How? Well... it goes a little something like this Eggman, out of nowhere, adopts Sonic. Then while he has Sonic tied up he injects something into him. Now Sonic's being taken care of by his metal counterpart and (get this!),occasionally, Shadow! Will the little hedgehog survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic: *mumbles into pillow***

**Glassplant: what did you say?**

**Sonic: *mumbles into pillow again***

**Glassplant: what?**

**Shadow: he said this is the most embarrassing thing ever.**

**Glassplant: oh come on it's not that embarrassing!**

**Sonic: YES IT IS!**

**Shadow: ok what is he ranting about?**

**Glassplant: this. *shows him story***

**Shadow: *reads story before bursting out into laughter* this is priceless!**

**Glassplant: Shadow we will finish this later. for now i'm going to start the story.**

* * *

It was a calm day for Sonic the hedgehog, although most people's opinions of a calm day don't involve running at just bellow the speed of sound. He hadn't seen doctor Eggman in days, witch he would have found strange if not for the fact that he hadn't a break from that Egghead in four months.

Sonic finally stopped on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Although he would rather stay as far away from water as he possibly could he still came to the ocean on more then one occasion to just watch the sun set like it was right now. But just as the sun was about to set something fell down in front of him. Sonic quickly got in a fighting position before saying "long time no see Eggman."

"ah, Sonic I've been looking for you." Eggman said from the safety of his Egg mobile.

Though Sonic didn't let his guard down he came out of his fighting position and crossed his arms before asking "what do you want egghead?"

"well you see Sonic I've been reading up on Mobian law and have found that-"

"you've committed more then 100 different crimes?"

Eggman didn't even react to Sonic's remark, but said "no. I've found that any orphan under the age of 18 can be adopted by someone over the age of 18."

"yeah, so?" Sonic said not quite understanding what Eggman meant.

"your 17 right?"

Sonic nodded, he did not like were this was going. "well then I have every right to adopt you." Eggman said with a smug smile on his face.

At that exact moment a robot pined Sonic's arms behind his back before lifting up off the ground. Before Sonic even had time to react his hands were handcuffed behind his back and his feet were tied together before he was thrown over the robots shoulder and the robot started to follow Eggman.

"you know Eggman this is technically kidnapping!" Sonic said as he tried to break free of his bonds.

"not if your my son." Eggman replied as he continued to head back to his base.

Sonic thought for a moment before giving a mischievous smile and saying "you know I turn 18 in a month and Mobian law states that once a child turns 18 there parental figures can't stop them from moving out if they want to."

"oh I know that hedgehog, but we won't have to deal with that any time soon." Eggman said as they entered his the base.

"what do you mean Eggman?" Sonic asks now getting worried.

"you'll see." Eggman said as a smile appeared on his face " but for now C-912 is going to take you to your 'room'."

With that the robot, C-912, headed off in the opposite direction of Eggman.

Within a few minuets Sonic was thrown, still bound, into a cell. "blasted bot." Sonic said in frustration "it could have at least unbound me before throwing me in here."

With a bit of work Sonic was finally able to, after five failed attempts, sit himself up on the back wall of the cell. As soon as Sonic was shore that he wouldn't fall over again he started to think up ways to get out of this mess. 'well I can't do anything as long as I'm bound up like this... I guess I'll have to wait till I get an opportunity to get out.'

Sonic heaved a heavy sigh before saying "this is going to be a long night."

Sonic must have fallen asleep at some point during the night, because the next thing he knew he was that he was jarred awake by the sound of the door to his cell door being opened. Sonic looked up to see his metal counterpart, metal Sonic, in front of him.

Sonic had been so surprised by metal that he hadn't noticed that his metal counterpart was coming towards him till he picked him up and throw him over his shoulder. Sonic did not like this. "hey! Let me go!" he yelled as he tried, in vain, to squirm out of his counterpart's grip.

"be quiet hedgehog." metal said as he walked out of the cell with the still squirming and yelling hedgehog.

Within a few minutes metal had carried Sonic into what look to be a mix of a scientists lab and a doctors office and in the center of the room was a metal table that Sonic didn't like the look of. Metal then places Sonic, face down, on the table before leaving.

Sonic just lied there not shore what to do or even if he could do something. In a few minutes Sonic heard the door open. He tried to turn and see who had entered the room, but as he tried to it felt like he was dislocating his shoulder. Sonic quickly stopped and went back to the position he was in before. "did you have a good nights sleep?"

Within an instant Sonic knew who had entered the room. "why don't you try sleeping with your feet tied together and your hands handcuffed behind your back in a cold metal cell and tell me if you can get a good night sleep Egghead!" Sonic growled.

Eggman was silent for a moment before saying "well it looks like someone is in a bad mood."

"can we get this over with already Egghead!?" Sonic growled as he lifted his head up just enough to see Eggman walking around the room.

"yes, just let me find my plan... I know I put down around here..." Eggman said as he searches around the room for something.

When Eggman finally found what he was looking he moved out of Sonic's sight. Within a minute he felt cold and wet being rubbed on his neck. Then he felt something being pushed into his neck where the cold, wet, thing had been. Suddenly Sonic heard Eggman whisper in his ear "once I inject this into you, you will no longer be a thorn in my side. Any last words Sonic?"

"you will never win Egghead." Sonic growled.

"oh, but I just did." Eggman said as he injected whatever it is into Sonic's neck.

Within seconds Sonic started to fall into a deep sleep.

Sonic slowly started to wake letting his senses tell him things about the room before he opened his eyes. It was quiet and he could feel something soft lying in him, but that's all he could tell. Slowly Sonic opened his eyes as he brought his hand up to rub his head. As soon as his hand came into sight Sonic was surprised to see how small it was. Sonic quickly sat up and pulled off the blanket that was covering him to see he was a baby and wearing a diaper. Sonic instantly started to scream, but just as he started a pacifier was placed into his mouth by an unseen person.

Sonic sat there stunned for a moment before spitting the pacifier out. 'I have to get out of here.' Sonic thought before pushing himself up into a standing position, but as soon as he got up fell down onto his tail. After 30 more failed attempts Sonic final gives into his frustration and starts to curse the doctor, but just as he starts the pacifier was once again placed into his mouth by an unseen person. Sonic instantly started to spit it out till a voice said "unless you want to get punished keep that in your mouth."

Sonic looked up and saw metal starring at him. 'what's he doing here!?' Sonic wondered as he starred into metal's metallic eyes. Without realizing it Sonic started to suck on pacifier and it, strangely, calmed him down. Soon his eyes started to get heavier. 'no, can't sleep. In Eggman's clutches... can't... sleep...' soon thought Sonic fell asleep.

* * *

**Shadow: *still laughing his head off***

**Glassplant: *sighs* if you liked the story tell me and I'll do more. now Shadow will you stop laughing at Sonic? speaking of Sonic where did he go?**

**Shadow: I... don't... know...**

**Glassplant: well... lets just hope he doesn't get himself into trouble... again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic: how did that picture get on here!**

**Glassplant: I don't know!**

**Shadow: I did it.**

**Sonic: how did you even get one of my baby pictures!?**

**Shadow: *pulls a photo album out* your no good at hiding things.**

**Sonic: give that back! *tries to attack Shadow, but can't get off the couch because of his broken leg.***

**Shadow: you forgot that your stuck there for another four weeks. and by then I'll have these hidden so well that you'll never find it! *runs out of the room.***

**Sonic: chaos help me.**

**Glassplant: I'm going to start now before anything else happens. and begin!**

* * *

Sonic slowly awoke. Sonic truly hoped that what he had dreamed about being turned into a baby, but quickly dashed those hoped as soon as he realized that there was a pacifier in his mouth. Sonic quickly sat up and pulled it out of his mouth and places it down next him. He quickly noticed that he was sitting in, what was more then likely, a crib. Sonic quickly crawled over to the bars of the crib and hoisted himself into a standing position getting his first real look of the room.

To the little hedgehog the room was huge, but to any full grown person it was about 15 feet long and 12 feet wide, with light blue walls and a beige carpet. The crib was on the shorter wall that was opposite the door. Right up against the right wall Sonic could see a table that, after a moment, he realized was more then likely a changing table. positioned against the left wall was a big playpen that was filled with baby toys. A little past the playpen was a large doorway that seamed to lead into a kitchen. In the rightmost corner of the room sat a rocking chair and in that chair sat Sonic's metal counterpart staring at the little hedgehog with cold, metallic, eyes.

Then within a second metal was gone. 'where did he go?' Sonic wondered as he looked around the room for him.

Just then Sonic could hear the slamming of doors coming from the kitchen area. 'what is he doing in there?' Sonic asked himself before he heard a growling coming from his stomach. 'man. Why didn't I eat before I left.'

then, in a second, metal appeared in front of Sonic scaring the little hedgehog so bad that he let go of the bars and fell back onto his tail. Metal them picked up the little hedgehog and carried him over to the rocking chair. As soon as metal sat down he placed Sonic in his lap and pulled something out from behind his back. A baby bottle.

Sonic's eyes widened. He was NOT drinking from that! He'd rather die!

Metal brought the bottle closet to the little hedgehogs mouth, but found that the little hedgehog was covering his mouth. Metal had known this would happen. "it's either this or a having a tub shoved down your throat." metal threatened.

Sonic thought for a moment 'ether way there going to get... what I'm guessing is milk into me. so the real choice is whether I want a tub shoved down my throat or not, since I already lost most of my dignity when that pacifier calmed me down and put me to sleep.'

with a heavy sigh Sonic uncovered his mouth and allowed metal to put the bottle into his mouth. As soon as Sonic finished the bottle metal did something Sonic hadn't been expecting. He placed Sonic over his shoulder and started patted him on the back. What surprised Sonic the most was that he, after a few pats, emitted a "small" burp.

Sonic blushed like mad as metal stud up and placed him into the play pen. Sonic looked around the play pen. He did not like anything in the play pen it was all things an infant would fall in love with, but he thought was primitive. There was that toy that you had to put the right shape in it's hole along with a bunch of building blocks, but mainly plushy.

He really did not want to play with anything, but he wanted to bite something. So Sonic grabbed one of the stuffed toys, a brown bear, and started to teeth on it's arm. Metal must have noticed Sonic chewing on the bear because the next thing he know the bear was pulled away and replaced with a teething ring. Sonic then started chewing the ring like it was his job.

Metal then returned to the rocking chair and re-zoomed watching his young counterpart. In truth metal didn't want anything to do with his young counterpart, but Eggman had threatened that if he didn't take care of him he would be deactivated until he was needed. He'd rather take care of the the annoying kit version of his rival then be deactivated.

At that moment metal started to hear a beeping sound. He looked over to Sonic and saw that he didn't even seam to hear it. 'Eggman.' metal thought before he allowed the transmission to come through. "what do you want?" metal said into the transmitter.

"ah metal, I was hoping you could come to the command room for a few minutes there is some maters we need to... discuss." Eggman said through the communicator.

metal thought for a moment as he took a look at his "charge". It was very unlikely that the young hedgehog would not even notice his departure. "alright. Be there in a minute." metal said before he ended the transmission and exiting the room, not closing the door all the way.

As soon as Sonic was shore that metal was gone he gave a smile and said "stupid robot."

Sonic had heard the beeping, but made it look like he hadn't heard it. He know that if he acted like he wasn't paying attention to anything, but the teething ring metal would be sloppy and not close the door all the way. Sonic quickly dropped the teething ring and crawled over to one of the walls on the playpen. With some effort Sonic pulled himself over the the play pen's wall and started to crawl away.

Once he was out the door Sonic started crawling down corridor after corridor. After a few minutes Sonic realized he didn't even know where the exit was or any way to undo what Eggman did. "maybe I should just head back to that nursery." Sonic said to himself. He then turned around and realized that he didn't know the way back. "uh oh."

meanwhile metal and Eggman chatted. "no." metal replied to Eggman's suggestion.

"well he's the only person I can think of to watch him while you search for the emeralds, unless you'd rather me watch him." Eggman remarked with a conniving smile smile on his face.

Metal processed this for a moment. He knew that if he left his counterpart with Eggman by the time he returned he wound more then likely find him injured by some experiment the doctor had preformed on the kit. "why not get one of the thousands of robots you have to watch him?"

"none have the necessary knowledge, or appendages, to take care of a being as young as he is now." Eggman replied.

Metal knew for a fact that Eggman could easily problem number one by uploading all the necessary information into one of the meany robots in the base, witch is the only reason he knew how to take care of his young counterpart. The other reason was a liable excuse. None of the other robots in the base had hands just claws.

"fine." metal said at last "he can watch him when I have to go search for the emeralds."

just then metal felt something. Like in the old days metal was connected to Sonic, but because of how young the hedgehog is all he could feel was his emotions. And what he felt was confusion and uncertainty coming from the kit.

"i must go now. He has realized I am gone." metal says as he walks away.

* * *

**Sonic: you know this is a big cliffhanger right? **

**Glassplant: yes. I'm not stupid. I just thought it would be a good idea to give some suspense. **

**Sonic: well do I at least escape in the next chapter?**

**Glassplant: can't say.**

**Shadow: *returns with two things of coffee and a bag.***

**Glassplant: how did you-**

**Shadow: know you wanted coffee? you always do. I also got some of those cake pop things. **

**Glassplant: cool! *grabs a bag and starts to eat.***

**Sonic: I guess we'll do the outro. if you like the story and want more-**

**Shadow: leave a comment telling us you do. and we'll get her to make more, or at least I will.**

**Sonic and Shadow: bye.**


End file.
